


It Won't Fit

by Keleficent



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anger, Angst, Crying, Episode: s03e01-07 The Battle for Mewni, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keleficent/pseuds/Keleficent
Summary: Moon's thoughts in the Battle for Mewni when Toffee told her Star was gone.





	It Won't Fit

Star had called her the “cool, warrior queen mom.” Her daughter was naïve for thinking so. Moon never felt like a “cool, warrior queen mom.” It was a persona she put up to trick the people around her to believe she was in control, that she wasn’t just an overwhelmed little girl who had no idea what she was doing. It earned her the name Moon the Undaunted. At the moment, Moon the Undaunted was nowhere to be found. All that was left was Moon the terrified mother negotiating for her daughter’s life.

Toffee demanded his finger. Moon handed it over without a second thought. For once, she didn’t care about the consequences to herself or her kingdom. She has made many sacrifices as queen, but Star was one she was not willing to make.

“Where’s my daughter?” Moon demanded.

“Where’s Star?”

As casually as one would kill a bug, Toffee crushed the remains the wand in his hand, Star’s only way back to them. “She’s gone.”

Moon’s eyes widened in shock before they filled with tears. She clenched her fists in anguish. Pure rage flowed through her veins in a way magic never could.

She charged at Toffee, but he easily blocked every punch she threw at him. So Moon did what she should have done long ago. She put the wand over Toffee’s heart and recited the spell.

**_“I call the darkness unto me, from deepest depths of earth and sea!”_ **

Toffee killed her little girl.

**_“From ancient evils unawoken, break the one that can’t be broken!”_ **

If she had destroyed Toffee when she had the chance, her daughter would still be alive.

**_“To blackest night I pledge my soul, and crush my heart to burning coal!”_ **

It was all Moon’s fault.

**_“To summon forth a deathly power, to see my hated foe devoured!”_ **

All her fault.

The spell did nothing. Her magic was gone. She failed to protect Star. And now, Moon couldn’t even avenge her.

Toffee gasped in pain, and for a moment, Moon thought maybe her spell worked after all. But no, it was Marco. He punched a _hole_ through Toffee. It shocked Moon to see this sweet boy from earth be enraged enough to punch a _hole_ through a monster as powerful as Toffee. The grief and anger in his tearful eyes matched the ones she felt in her soul.

Toffee made quick work of her and Marco, leaving them incapacitated as he walked away like he didn’t have a care in the world.

Moon looked down at the pieces of the wand Toffee destroyed. They were black and charred, no bigger than cinders from a fireplace. She picked up the pieces and tried to fit them together. “Come on, come on, why won’t you fit?”

“Queen?” Came Marco’s concerned voice from behind her.

“Maybe if I…I put the wand back together, it’ll…it’ll…it’ll bring her back.” Moon cried harder recognizing how foolish her hopes were even as she said them. “But this piece won’t fit.” Moon was just about to lose it, until…

“Here…” Marco said as he held out a piece she had missed. “Try this one.”

It was a futile effort. She knew it wouldn’t work and Marco knew it too. Star was gone from them forever. But in their despair, they shared their delusion that somehow things could still be fixed. They wanted, for one moment, to believe that it wasn’t too late to bring back the girl they both loved so dearly.

But the wand couldn’t be fixed. The wand can never return Star to them. The wand will never be whole again.

And neither will Moon. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first SVTFOE story! Tell me how I did in a review.


End file.
